Cold Blooded Plagiarism
by Sweet-Surrender77
Summary: Off the island Jack and Kate meet by fate. When Kate’s getting mugged, Jack saves her, but now what?
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: (Off the island) Jack and Kate meet by fate. When Kate's getting mugged, Jack saves her, but now what? _

_I do not own Lost or it's characters in any way._

_Warnings: Violence, mild romance, and disturbing themes._

**Cold Blooded Plagiarism **

**Chapter one.**

"Stop-it!" She cried for the third time making her lungs freeze from the bitter cold of winter.

He let out a groan as he was punched sharply in the nose and was slammed against the brick wall in the alley.

"Please! Stop!" She cried again trying to make the attacker stop.

"Shut up, you're next!" The attacker said glaring at her for a brief moment before getting caught off guard by a fist in his stomach forcing him to the ground.

She couldn't believe it, people were walking by the alley constantly, yet nobody stopped and helped him.

"Here!" She said getting the man's attention as she threw a piece of plywood to him lying next to her feet.

He held the wood in his hand then paused, wiping his bloody nose on his sleeve.

He looked at the man still lying on the ground pitifully. "You're worthless." He said hitting him in the head.

She gasped seeing the blood flow out. She closed her eyes backing up against the cold brick wall. She heaved, almost vomiting from what she had just witnessed.

He hit him again with more force.

More blood flowed out of him. She looked at the man, wide eyed. "What are you doing?"

He hit him again.

She heard something crack. A bone. A human bone. She couldn't breathe. What was he doing?

He hit him again and again and again. Each swing more forceful than the other. Bones cracking. Flesh tearing.

She walked slowly towards him. "Hey" She tried to sound calm but it still came out shaky. "Stop… Hey…" He kept hitting him. She walked closer cautiously. She paused as he stopped to look at her.

She looked terrified. Of him. She was terrified of him. He dropped the wood backing away slightly.

She couldn't move or speak. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the gruesome scene before her. The figure on the ground didn't even resemble a man anymore. It looked more like a heap of crimson soaked sheets wadded up and tossed in a corner. Even a man like him didn't deserve a death like that. Not in such a way. It was inhumane.

He wanted to speak to this stranger in front of him but he couldn't. He wanted to say something comforting, do something, do _anything_. But he couldn't. She looked so scared.

It was so cold. She could see her own breath, his breath, she looked at the man on the ground. How bad could his life have been to possess him to steal just to get by? She didn't understand.

Thoughts started running though his mind. He stopped himself from thinking any further.

"You can't tell anybody." He tried to say softly but it came out rugged and cold.

She made eye contact with him for the first time. He was scared too.

"He tried to rob you and kill you." She said incredulously looking at his blood-stained shirt.

"And then I killed him. The police don't care" He started, walking towards her. "They don't care who started it, they care who ended it, and that was me. So you can't tell _anybody_. Do you understand?" He finished coldly.

Those last few words stinging her, she closed her eyes.

"Do you understand?" He asked in a dark whisper. He walked even closer to her. She was so terrified but he needed to know that she wouldn't tell.

She met his eyes again, nodding.

He leaned against the wall burying his face in his hands.

"What's your name?" He asked as steadily as possible.

She stared at him in disbelief. _How could he be so calm about this. Five minutes ago he was smashing a mugger's face in, now he's trying to start a little small talk?_

He waited for a reply and got nothing. "Fine, no names."

She backed up against the dumpster placing her hand to her chin in thought.

"What are you thinking?" He asked standing up straightly.

"What?"

"You're thinking about something, a plan?" He took a step towards her.

She put a lock of her chocolaty hair behind her ear. Her eyes drifted from the ground to him as he approached her.

"It's just that-" She sighed. "I know a way we can get out of this." She said searching his dark brown eyes for some hint of emotion.

There was a long pause before he said a word and when he did, it meant everything.

"How?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Note: I don't know when I'll be able to update next (busy week) but I hope soon! I really enjoy writing this._

**Chapter two.**

Everything seemed like it was moving in slow motion as they ran away from the body they had just thrown into the river. The trees zipped by. The wind blew past them. It felt so surreal.

She had known these woods well when she was little. She ran through them just like she was now, except this was a little different. Then, she hadn't witnessed such a horrific scene, she hadn't helped dump a human body into a river she had once swam in, she had never run so fast in her life.

Now, she had broken so many laws to count, and she felt like vomiting every time she looked at him. The man that had saved her life and taken another's in return.

She started sobbing but she kept running because that's what she does, that's what she's always done.

The tears stung her eyes. It hurt to breathe.

What had he gotten himself into. This was a mess, a complete and utter mess. He began the night trying to save a beautiful young woman from being mugged, and now, he was running away with that woman to get away from it.

What kind of screwed up plan was this? She couldn't believe that _she _had suggested this. She was trying to change. She didn't want to be this person anymore. She couldn't do it.

She stopped running. For once in her life, she stopped running.

He stopped, noticing she wasn't next to him anymore. He looked back at her with a tired expression.

She let out a small sob. "I can't do this." She said as she propped herself up against a tree so she wouldn't fall down.

He shook his head. He didn't like this situation just as much as she did, but this was happening and they had to deal with it.

He walked towards her.

She turned her head the other way, crying. She never liked people seeing her cry. It made her feel weak, and now wasn't exactly a good time to be weak.

"Hey-" He started, trying to sound as comforting as possible. "It-it's going to be alright. We can get through this." He tried to catch her glance. "Everything will work out."

"Don't say that!" She snapped with tear stained eyes. "Everything _isn't_ going to be alright!" Sobs racking her body. "It's not." She slid down the tree trunk to the ground, bark scrapping her back leaving bright crimson stains on her white shirt.

He shook his head. "Ok fine, let's say you're right" He began, stepping even closer to her. "Let's say we just give up and let the police find us and we go to jail. Let's say-" He kneeled down to her level. "Let's say we don't give up and keep running so we have a chance at real lives." He whispered, searching her bright green eyes.

She looked at him with sadness. "Real lives?" She sniffed back a few tears. "We don't have a chance at real lives now, that time passed the second we threw him in that river."

He just stared at her with guilt. She shouldn't have come with him to dump the body. That was a mistake. He should have told her to just go home and forget this night ever happened.

He shook his head. He screwed three peoples lives over tonight. He dug his palms into his eyes trying to forget all of this, just for a few seconds at least.

She started sobbing uncontrollably. She was having trouble breathing. She was hyperventilating.

"Hey, hey…" He grabbed her by the shoulders. "Calm down, it's ok."

She was so terrified, what was happening to her? "What-What's wrong with me?" She managed to choke out through labored breaths.

His mind kept playing that question on a loop. Should he tell her the truth and make it worse? No.

"Just breathe with me, ok?" He said, sweeping her hair away from her face.

She nodded shakily.

He breathed in.

She breathed in as best as she could.

"Good." He nodded. "Again."

He breathed in.

She breathed in a little deeper this time.

He breathed in.

She breathed in, closing her eyes.

"You're doing great, just keep breathing deeply, ok?" He cupped her face, seeing if she was paying attention.

"Mmhmm." She nodded, breathing in.

"Ok." He said simply.

He looked around, then decided to sit next to her against the tree.

"H-How did you know to do that?" She asked a little out of breath.

"I went to med school." He met her eyes then picked up a twig.

"Oh." She nodded still looking at him.

He broke the twig in half fiercely and threw it into the dark of the night.


End file.
